


Octavia and Protea

by stitchar



Series: Warframe Shorts [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, One Shot, Spoilers for Deadlock Protocol, mentions of grief, slightly AU, spoiler warning from recent game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stitchar/pseuds/stitchar
Summary: Before her deployment, Protea must go through training. There, she met someone who share the same purpose as her and learned a valuable lesson from it.(somewhat of a spoiler warning for Deadlock Protocol)
Series: Warframe Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818664
Kudos: 6





	Octavia and Protea

When Protea was first created, she was instructed to protect a man from all sorts of danger. It seemed that he had created many enemies in his young time and needed protection. So, he stuck a deal with her Makers in exchange for a bodyguard.

However, before she was sent to him, she still required training. And from there, she met various Tennos who are like her in many ways, but not.

"Energy is what powers our abilities" her first Mentor, Frost Prime taught her, "but it has limits, today we will learn of your limit and push it beyond. Understand your abilities as your own and it will become second nature."

"You'll need tools." Vauban Prime summarized as he passed her a small toolbox, "There will be a time where you may need to tune up your own turrets and dispensary. An unworking tech is a dead Tenno, Protea. Remember that."

"Self-care is important," Trinity Prime hummed, "always be sure to be in top shape to protect your employer. I recommend adding some few first aids in your dispensary so that way, you have much easier access to it."

" _Never_ ," Garuda warned, "let your guard down. Your employer’s enemies are yours, and you will make more in the future. Always have your weapon ready. Now, fight me as if your life depends on it."

Protea absorbed their teachings like a sponge. They are important lessons for her, and she would carry them after she was deployed to her Employer. However, throughout her weeks of training, she did not have the time to explore the massive building. She knew she would not stay in this area long, so she would not miss it. The white and gold were quite an eyesore for her.

Then one day, she heard someone singing.

It was a melodic voice that she would hear through the long hallway. There were no words, just hums and tones that go into various octaves. Protea assumes the singer is a female due to how high the melodic voice goes.

But as she searches for the source, the song would stop. And she wished the singer would keep on singing so she could find her again. Perhaps her mentors would know something about this.

So, she asked, and Garuda had the answer.

"That's Octavia." Garuda replied, "She's like you, created solely to be the personal bodyguard for an Archimedian. If you hear her, then that means her Archimedian is close."

Protea then asked about the singing.

"It's the Archimedian personal request." Garuda continued, "the song calms her. Something about her previous partner having a gift to sing. She comes here occasionally, leaving an ambiance sound for us to hear. It had left an impression on both Gauss and Grendel when they were here."

Protea thinks that is nice, to be created with an ability to sing or to be a friend for someone.

"But I must warn you, and this is a _very_ important rule that we all Tennos have." Garuda warned.

"Do not get attached."

-.-

Meeting Octavia was purely by chance. Both Trinity Prime and Frost Prime were called away for a mission and she had much time to spare. There were gardens nearby that she found during her late tour with Nova Prime. The gardens were beautiful she mused, and it gave her a sense of serenity now that she is alone from the lessons.

Then, she heard the familiar sound, the singing. It was close and Protea got curious about the singer.

It most likely be Octavia, and Protea took a moment to listen.

Her songs did not have words, as usual. But her tone would always shift depending on the day she was here. Sometimes it was cheerful, other times it was somber. There was no story, no moral of it, just a pure form of music that rang with her melodies.

Protea found herself enjoying the songs. It is nice, she decided, and wanted to listen to it forever.

So, she went to the source, and found the unique Tenno she had never seen before.

Octavia is thin, _petite_ if she had to describe the design. She does not seem to be designed for combat like Rhino Prime or an espionage like Loki Prime. Her colors stood out with blue, silver and pink that highlights her frame, an incredibly unique color combination 

Though what made her stand out were her arms. Protea had no clue what is attached to her arms, but _music_ is coming out from it.

Protea did not realize that she had walked out into the clearing, catching the attention of the singer. Octavia stopped her singing, staring at the newcomer. They both stared at each other for a while, until Octavia tilted her head sideways.

"Oh hello," she greeted, "I am Octavia."

Protea visited the garden more after that.

-.-

Octavia had more useful advice about her future job than any other Tennos. Perhaps it was because she and Octavia shared the similar purpose or perhaps, she wanted to hear the musician's opinions on her matter.

"Your employer is going to be your partner as well as a companion," she added, "they are not strong like you and I, they’re fragile as flowers that need care for. But make no mistake that they are weak, they are quite resilient in their own ways."

She then looked at Protea, like a mother to a child, and Protea could not help but latch onto that small form of rare affection. It reminded her of Vauban Prime with his fatherly affection to her, and those are few in between.

"Others would say that you shouldn't get attached," she continued, "but I say you should. He's going to need someone he could confide into, someone he could trust, and someone who could protect him from danger."

She then hummed a tune. A lullaby, Protea learned, and she listened to the music eagerly.

"You would learn about him as you're with him. His quirks, his fear, his joy, even his ambitions."

She then stopped humming, looked up to gaze on the clear blue sky. White clouds swirled around the blue canvas, leaving an image of the perfect sky.

"You will soon learn that your job would be a blessing, as well as a curse."

-.-

Protea visited the garden every day, Octavia would sometimes be at the garden alone or with her Archimedian. In most cases, she was not in the gardens, leaving Protea alone.

Protea was fine either way, but she does miss Octavia's music and her advice.

Today, Octavia is at the garden, but she seemed different. She is more somber than before. Grief latched to her body like a blanket and despite the clear sky, it did not match the emotions Octavia was emitting.

"My Archimedian had died," she said, "did you know she was suffering both forms of amnesia? She agreed long ago that she would turn into a Cephalon to preserve her memories. They performed the ritual on her yesterday, and it was a success."

"But," her voice hitched, "she doesn't remember me anymore. She does not remember the times we are together, the songs. Everything."

Protea recalled back to when Octavia told her about how their jobs are both a blessing and a curse.

"There's a reason why other Tennos had told you to never get attached to them." Octavia continued, "That's because they have faced grief before, and they didn't want to face it again in fear of losing someone close again."

She then stood up, "This will be the last time you'll see me." She said, "the Makers were kind enough to let me stay with my Ar- no, my Cephalon and I don't want to push it."

Just as she said, Octavia did not come back to the gardens. But Protea would still hear her songs through the hallways while there, and each song were sadder than before.

And that was the last time Protea heard from her after she was deployed to her Employer.

-.-

Parvos Granum.

That's his name and she took her job as a bodyguard very seriously. The first week was awkward between them obviously, but Parvos quickly warmed up to her and treated her as if she's his daughter.

It was strange, but it was nice.

As weeks flew to months, she learned what his favorite food is, his favorite routines and his certain dislikes.

She even learned that he's a genius beyond measure. She overheard many of his employees that he had created many inventions that could make her Makers envious.

And the reason why he's so dangerous.

When her time with him translated to years, she learned about his fears, his ambitions, and his quirks that none of his close partners knew.

He rambled a lot, that he’s not afraid to die, but he feared that his people would be misled if he did. Parvos just wanted his people to be safe, be free from any debt their family have. He knows he is not perfect, but he does keep his promise seriously.

Protea listened to him of course, knowing that no one would hear her voice even if she could. She watched him as he rubbed his left arm, where the gold attached to his flesh, in deep thought. She wondered if he still felt pain from whatever he had done in the past.

Then she thought back to what Octavia had told her; that he, like anyone, are fragile but resilient.

She remembered Octavia's grief and her sad songs. She thought back on all the warnings that Garuda had told her and advices that Octavia had given her. And the reasons why her job is such a blessing and a curse.

It was a blessing, that she met Parvos, learned from many things about him, and grown attached to him like a child to an adoptive parent. But her job is also a curse, that he could die from age or from an assassination attempt.

She concluded herself that she won’t suffer grief like anyone else.

Protea will find a way to preserve Parvos, even if it kills her in the end.


End file.
